One Piece: To Heal a Broken Heart
by LemondoughnutPXC
Summary: Enjeru is finally setting off as a pirate with her best friend Luffy. They are seperated by a whirlpool. Enjeru wakes up on a mystery island. She meets a man named Sho. What will happen when he betrays her? She meets Luffy again and his crew but doesn't trust them. Can the crew teach Enjeru how to trust again? Can Luffy teach her how to love again? Luffy X OC and some Zoro X Robin
1. Chapter 1: Sho

_**Chapter 1**_

**Authors note: **My first One Piece fanfic! Yay! One third (probably) hasn't got the Straw Hat Pirates in it, but the next two thirds will! The part with the SHP is after the 2 year timeskip, but they'll have the same personalities as pre-timeskip 'cause I only just finished Robin's past (it was really sad and made me cry). That also means I'll be quite bad at Brook and Franky's personalities, but this is all for later so I have no idea why I'm talking about this now! Early warning, I suppose "-_-. Anyway… enjoy! Oi, Sanji! Come do the disclaimer Ero-cook!

Sanji: Yes, my beautiful OPF-chwan!

Don't… call me that…

Sanji: as you wish OPF-swan! OPF-swan doesn't own One Piece or anything related to it!

"-_- moving on…

_As reason clouds my eyes, with splendour fading, illusions of the sunlight, and the reflections of a lie, keep me waiting. Love gone… for so long… And this days ending, is the proof of time killing all the faith I know, knowing that faith is all I hold._

-Shattered, Trading Yesterday

Xxx

Prologue

I sat by Luffy as I watched Fuusha Village fade into the distance. "We're finally off, eh?" I commented. Luffy nodded, grinning that wide grin of his. I picked up a notebook with absolutely nothing in it and began to write in careful, neat handwriting. Luffy began to read over my shoulder (amazing, I know. Luffy. Reading. Who would of guessed it?)

"The first step towards your dream?" he asked. I nodded slightly, still scribbling down words.

"I'm gunna travel around the world and write a book about everything I do and see!" I smiled. "While helping you achieve yours, that is."

"I'm gunna be King of the Pirates!" he exclaimed. I laughed.

"And while you're at it, watch out for that giant whirlpool over there." I pointed to a massive swirl of water.

"Will do." He replied.

"San, ni, itchi*1…" I muttered.

"Wait—WHAT?" Luffy yelled. He ran towards the only barrel of the boat. I remained perfectly still sat on the deck and watched him. He stuck his head out the top. "There's only one barrel." He commented, stating the obvious. I nodded. "What are we gunna do?" He wondered "You're a Devil Fruit user too."

"It's ok. I'm a Zoan type, remember?" I said, shrugging. "I'll just fly."

"Oh," Luffy muttered. "I never thought of that…" I laughed slightly before going over and pushing him completely into the barrel and closing the lid.

"Sayonara, see you whenever." I called before going over to the edge of the boat. A muffled 'bye' came from the barrel. I then jumped off the boat and saw the water rushing towards me. "Dōbutsu Dōbutsu no Mi*2: Model: Nosuri (Buzzard)" I muttered. I felt myself being lifted high into the air as the wind beneath my wings carried me upwards.

Xxx

Chapter 1

The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was the bright sun shining directly above me. I quickly threw my arms up in front of my face to shield my eyes. I sat up and put my arms down slowly. "Finally awake are you?" asked a voice somewhere behind me. I jumped and whipped around quickly. There was a man with black hair and green eyes standing there. He was holding a green fruit that looked a bit like a melon. The guy came and sat beside me. "I'm Sho." I was told. "And you are?" I narrowed my eyes. I didn't trust him quite yet. Instead of giving my name I asked a question.

"How did I end up here?" One minute I'm flying through the sky, next I'm waking up on a beach. How does _that_ work?

"I found you on the bottom of the ocean," he laughed. "It's not every day you're deep-sea diving and you find a girl on the seabed." I felt a smile grow on my lips.

"Thanks for the save." I replied. "I'm Enjeru, by the way."

"Nice name." he replied. Sho then stood up. "You must be hungry." I nodded. "Thought so. I'll take you to my hut." He walked away, and I followed.

Xxx

The hut was made from strong wood well done. "Did you make this?" I asked.

"Yeah, with a little help from my mate. He lives here with me." Sho replied. He then opened the door. A tall man with brown hair and purple eyes entered from one of the two doors on the other side of the room. I presumed they were bedrooms. There was another door to my right, maybe a bathroom. On the left there was a kitchen area. In front of me a table with two places set and four chair was placed. Beyond that, a sofa, two comfy chairs and a fireplace plus a mat. On top of that was a female springer spaniel, white with brown spots. She barked at Sho, me and the purple-eyed man as we all entered.

"Welcome back Sho, I was just about to make lunch." His gaze rested on me. "And who might this lovely young lady be?"

"This is Enjeru. She's going to be staying with us for a while." Replied Sho.

"She is?" asked the man, surprised.

"I am?" I asked, surprised.

"You don't have anywhere else to go, do you?" Sho demanded. I sighed and gave in..

"I'm Lulu." Said the 2nd man. "I hope you have a lovely time staying with us."

Xxx

**Stars: ***1 3, 2, 1 in Japanese.

*2 Animal Animal fruit. Extents of its power will be explained in the next chapter.

**Authors note: **Sorry it's so short, this is just a taster. Next chapter coming soon!


	2. Chapter 2: Sorce of the Dream

_**Chapter 2**_

**Authors note:** No way! The Gates of Justice opened! Now Luffy can go save Ace! Straw Hats Whereabouts... annoying filler arcs –skips- OMG that giant is a descendant to Oars. Oh... he's down. ...Why is Luffy randomly falling with an entire army of prisoners? –finishes cola I'm drinking then does Franky's pose- SUPER!

Stagehand: -comes on and whispers something-

What?! The chapters started already? And… he wants me to clean his swards (Heh heh... swards.. JoshJepson reference)? Like hell! His swards, his responsibility! In fact as punishment of asking the author of such a thing he shall have him do the disclaimer! OI! MARIMO! COME DO THE DISCLAIMER!

Zoro: Why me?

Because I said so. I can kill you, and I will!

Zoro: Tsk, fine. OPF doesn't own One Piece or anything related to it. Now… -gets out Katanas-

Oh no you don't. And by the way, it's OPF_-sama_ to you. Sanji~! Come fight Marimo for me!

Sanji: Yes OPF-swan!

_I am...__**your brother**__!_

-Monkey D. Luffy, One Piece (Marineford)

Xxx

I yawned and sat up on the sofa I was sleeping on. Sho and Lulu's dog, Lucky, was curled up next to me. I quickly put my clothes on and tided my pillow and sheet up. Both the boys had to go to jobs in half an hour. I knocked on both their doors. "WAKE UP!" I yelled. I had been at this house for a week by now so I was used to waking them up every day. I sighed when there was no movement on the other side of the doors. "Dōbutsu Dōbutsu no Mi: Model: Raion (lion)." I transformed and roared loudly before turning human again. They both rushed out, still in their PJs, only to find me staring innocently at them. "Nani?" I asked, looking confused.

"How did you do that?!" gasped Sho.

"I told you yesterday, I ate a Devil Fruit that allows me to transform into any animal I want with the exception of sea creatures." I replied, grinning.

"That's pretty cool!" commented Lulu. "I'll go make breakfast now." He went over to the kitchen and began cracking eggs and flipping pancakes.

"Sho, go get ready for work." I said shoving him into his room then closing the door. After that I went over to the cutlery draw and set the table. Sho soon came out his room dressed in his suit (He works in an office. Lulu is a window cleaner XD) and called to me.

"Enjeru~!"

"Nani?" I replied. He held out something to me.

"This was with you when I found you. I forgot to give it to you." He grinned sheepishly.

"Thanks." I said. I took it and saw what it was. My notebook! My face lit up. As I opened it, I saw all the writing was still there. "Could you tell me this islands name?" I asked them. Sho and Lulu looked at each other.

"We don't know." Said Sho eventually.

"This is the island without a name," finished Lulu. "We do, however, know this island's on the Grand Line." I gasped.

"The Grand Line?!" I exclaimed. "That can't be right! I couldn't have flown all that way! What about all the islands in East Blue? I was supposed to right about everything I saw and did! All the islands I went to! That was Sabo's dream! I was going to for fill it for him!" Both Sho and Lulu looked confused.

"You're from East Blue?" asked Lulu.

"Who's this _'Sabo'_?" Sho demanded to know.

"Yes I'm from East Blue!" I snapped. "Sabo was a childhood friend. He died when he was 10. I decided to make sure his dream was completed." Lulu looked thoughtful.

"It must've taken a lot to fly from East Blue all the way to New World..."

"_NEW WORLD?!_" I shrieked. "How the _hell _did I fly to_ New World?!" _Sho shook his head and Lulu shrugged. I smelled burning. "Lulu, are you watching the pancakes?" I asked absentmindedly.

"Crap." He murmured, turning back to his cooking. After breakfast was made, we all sat eating in silence. Pretty soon, Sho and Lulu set off to work.

Xxx

I spent the day going round town asking the locals if any of them knew the name of the island. Not one of them could answer. Not. A. Single. One. I gave up and walked to a nearby bar. I sat down, ordered a drink then had a sip (even though I'm technically too young to be drinking alcohol in bars. Oh well). I stared glumly at the notebook and pen I had carried around the entire day. The bartender looked at me. She was quite short and had long blue hair. She also wore a bandana. Kinda reminded me of Makino-san.

"Something wrong, miss?" she asked.

"Nothing." I replied. "I'm trying to find the name of this island, but no one seems to know."

"The islands name?" the girl questioned. "Sorry, I don't know it either." She laughed slightly. "But I know someone else who might be able to tell you." I looked up instantly. "The village elder. They say he knows all. He lives on the edge of town."

"Thanks!" I replied, finishing my drink and chucking a few coins down on the counter. I then grabbed my notebook and ran out the bar.

Xxx

I arrived at a small house just outside the edge of town. I knocked and called in. "Hello? Is anybody there? Is this the village elder's house?" there was no answer. Since I'm not like Luffy, I turned and began to walk away. Just as I took my first step, a voice called in.

"Come in, new villager Enjeru." Said a croaky voice. Slightly surprised he knew my name, I entered the house. The man sitting inside had grey hair and was wearing green robes of some sort. "You want to know the name of the island, do you not?" he asked. I nodded. "Well if that is what you desire, even I cannot tell you. I can however, say that we are five islands before Raftel." I gasped and my eyes grew wide. Impossible! "That's a very pretty necklace you have," I glanced down at the thing glittering on my chest. The chain was made of silver and the pendant was two circles, one inside the other, with tiny, coloured gems on the rings*1. "Where did you get it?"

"A friend." I replied simply. Luffy had given it to me for my 13th birthday. Suddenly I remembered something. "By the way, do you know if there's a guy with a straw hat on this island?" I asked. The elder shook his head.

"There is no one like that on this island."

"OK, thanks." I replied, turning to leave.

"Be careful around Sho, young one," I stopped halfway out the door. "He is known for his gambles." Unsure what he meant, I nodded then headed out the door into the forest. I sat on a tree branch. _'Five islands before Raftel...' _I thought. _'I'll never complete Sabo's dream now.' _I felt a single tear run down my cheek as I whispered,

"I'm sorry, Sabo."

Xxx

**Star:** *1 The necklace will be sorta important later, that's why I mentioned it.

**Authors note:** Sorry this took so long to get out. First I was on camp, then holiday, then I was totally cramming One Piece trying to catch up. It didn't work. I'm on episode 476. Almost Ace's death! –starts crying- sorry if I didn't get all the details about Sabo and stuff right, I'm not that far yet I just read lots of spoilers XD. I also found this awesome video about Ace (he's my fav character if you didn't guess) on YouTube called Ace Will Never Die! go look it up. Right now. The main song is my fav song! Yay! I'm leaving now. Until next time!


End file.
